


Don't Cross Me

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Fluff, Gen, Text Icons, text conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione's been suspended from school and grounded for two weeks. What's a girl to do? Lucky for her she has some good friends who are more than happy to help relieve her boredom
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Don't Cross Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun and fluffy. I'm a huge animal crossing fan and with the new game and all, I was inspired to write this piece. 
> 
> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020  
> Square Filled: G5 - Nonmagical/Muggle AU

Hermione slouched into the side of the chair, cheek resting against a closed fist. Her mother paced back and forth behind the love seat situated in the school office. Her father sat in said love seat, elbows on his knees and covering his mouth. 

“I cannot believe you, Hermione. You know better. What if they press charges?”

Hermione’s eyes widened. 

Her mother huffed. “Exactly. You didn’t think about that did you?”

Hermione pursed her lips. “He was being a prat.”

Her mother groaned. “Yes boys can be prats but it doesn’t mean we can punch them in the nose.”

“Can't we though?” Hermione muttered.

“What was that?” Her mother whirled toward her. 

“Nothing, mum.”

The door to the headmaster's office opened and Mr. Dumbledore waved them in. 

Hermione and her parents crowded into the office. “Doctors Granger, this is Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and their son, Draco.”

Hermione’s parents greeted them curtly and then sat down in the free chairs. 

Mr. Malfoy looked at her curiously. “This is the student who punched my son in the face?”

Draco had one arm wrapped around his stomach, while his other hand held an ice pack to his face. He grunted indignantly. 

“Lucius,” Mrs. Malfoy whispered. 

“I can’t very well be mad for a young lady defending herself.”

“All being said,” Headmaster Dumbledore began, “What Hermione did was against school rules and codes of conduct. Because of the violent nature, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have the right to press charges.”

Hermione’s stomach clenched. 

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy exchanged looks. “We don’t want to press charges,” Mrs. Malfoy told him.

“But, we do expect some sort of punishment,” said Mr. Malfoy. 

* * *

“Wait, how long are you suspend for?” Harry’s voice crackled into her ear. 

“A week.”

“A week? Oh, that’s -”

“I know,” she fell on to her bed. The line was silent for a moment. 

“I can bring your homework after school.”

“Thanks, Harry. I appreciate it.”

“Well, now what?”

She turned onto her side, resting her phone against her cheek. “Well, I’m grounded.”

“You got grounded?” Harry yelled over the line.

Yes, the Hermione Granger was grounded for using violence when words could have worked just as well. Hermione scoffed at the idea. Sure it could have worked but she’d been using words against Draco Malfoy for years, literally, and she finally gave up. So she punched him. 

Now she was stuck at home with nothing to do. 

She was originally banned from all electronics, but two days into her punishment her parents changed their minds. She had heard them discuss it when she had crept past the stairs to the bathroom. 

“Nicole,” Her father voiced, “I’m not as angry as I probably should be. As long as we make sure this doesn’t turn into a serious problem, I don’t think it’s so bad that she punched the boy who’s bullied her and her friends for years.”

“I know,” Her mother’s voice tinged with sadness. “It’s just my girl is better than that,” she took a deep breath. “But, she’s grounded. No telly. Electronics, games. Going outside.”

“Really, Nicole.”

“What do you suggest, Howard?”

“Daily chores. Homework. A daily call to nan. And she since she 's grounded can’t see or talk to her friends unless it’s Harry dropping her schoolwork off.”

Her mother gasped slightly. “Can’t see her friends. That’s a good one. Better punishment than no electronics.” 

And so it was settled. She was suspended from school for a week and grounded for two. She was suspended the whole week before Easter hols so she wouldn’t be able to see her friends for a whole two weeks. 

It wasn’t so bad at first, but she soon grew bored and lonely. She hadn’t realized how much she depended on seeing her friends. She only saw Harry and Ron when they came to drop off her homework and that was only for a few minutes before her father shooed them away to enforce her punishment. 

Although, one odd development form her punishment was her relationship with her nan. They had sort of gotten closer and she enjoyed hearing her stories and latest gossip and scandals from the senior center. 

But right now, she was completely bored. She sat on the ground and stared out her bedroom window. Her phone vibrated beside her. 

🗲Harry: Officially Easter hols, you know what that means?

📚Hermione: What?

🗲Harry: New Horizons!

Hermione grinned and grabbed her Nintendo from the dock. She turned on the system and opened up the new Animal Crossing game. 

🗲Harry: Voice chat?

Hermione bit her lip. 

📚Hermione: Not sure if voice chat counts as seeing my friends. I’ll have to ask.

Hermione moved her character around the island, checking in with Tom Nook and her neighbors. 

🗲Harry: It was a weird week w/o u

She smiled and quickly typed out a reply

📚Hermione: Missed me, Potter? I’ll be back @ school & nagging you before you kno it

Hermione ran through her island picking up the readily available materials and looking for fossils

🗲Harry: Come over? I have something for u

📚Hermione: Okay

Hermione’s character ran across the island and into the airport run by the dodo birds. Moments later her character was flying off to Harry’s island, Hazelbrook.

She landed and as she ran out of the airport, she saw Harry’s character at the end of the boardwalk. He ran in circles and then went into a thinking pose. Seconds later an object fell on the ground. 

🗲Harry: For u

She picked it up and looked in her inventory. A tulip crown? She put it on, her character spinning with a flourish. 

🗲Harry: I did miss you, dork. So don’t get suspended again.

Hermione smiled. 

Harry’s character ran circles around her before running off. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly something fun I wanted to write. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy.


End file.
